liley love
by iloveMILEY4life
Summary: lily falls for miley but does she feel the same way? its my first try please dont be mean


It was Monday morning when lily walked into mileys bedroom they were going the beach because it was a training day at school so they didn t have to go.  
Oliver is at mileys watching baseball with Jackson as the girls don t want him around anyway.  
As lily and miley left her house they went to take a stroll down the beach, as miley started to go on about a boy and how great her date went with him she looked at lilys face and knew she was day dreaming. lily? said miley ru still listening this is importent. YEAH YEAH go on miley knew lily still wasn t listening and somthing was on her mind, LILY come on spit it out whats wrong? nothing i just don t need you going on about boys right now, im sorry i need to go WAIT WAIT THIS IS OUR DAY,WHATS WRONG? but lily just kept on running.  
Later that day miley kept ringing lilys cell phone but she couldn t get any answer as she decided to go down to ricos and get some nacos she seen lily sitting in the corner crying. As miley runs over to her she says lily, lily whats wrong come on you can tell me im your best friend as miley places her hand over lilys. nothing miley honestly im fine i can see your not fine, im not leaving you alone until you tell me whats wrong, you where fine until i brought up my date don t you like him? Miley i don t even know him its up to you who you date and who you don t but lily tell me what s wrong i care about you i want to know so i can help you....... as lily stops her talking im sorry i have to go.

too weeks later and miley still hasn t heard anything from lily miley is really worried about her and can not go on like this not knowing what s wrong with her best friend. All day miley tries to ring her but doesn t get any answer, later that day miley, Jackson and Billy ray are all at the table eating their lunch when a state board rolls though the door, well I wonder who this could be says Billy ray I told you everything would work out mile lily goes up to miley and says miley can we talk in private please its really important. Sure let s go to my room.

Miley I m sick off keeping this from you I need to tell you but i don t know how too. You can tell me anything you know that babe, and i will stand by you though everything. You might not over this. Miley jumps onto the bed next to lily rests her head upon lily s shoulder no matter what I love you and I m always here for you. Miley said giving lily her puppy dog eyes as if she s about to cry.

As lily s heart began to race faster and faster miley began to move closer to her as she felt lily was scared. Lily grabs mileys too hands and puts them to her heart. do you feel that? Every time i see you or hear you, you make my heart race that fast, your the only one that does it to me, you! Lily expected miley to be shocked at this but wasn t very surprised I wish i didn t feel like this it would make things so much easier but I cant help it.

Lily stop there! I understand what your trying to say" as miley pulls lily closer to her face as their both faces starts to blush getting red and reder by the second. Don t ever say it would make things easier babe you cant help who you fall for whether its a female or a man.  
Lily you re not the only 1 huh? You re not the only 1 i have felt like this for the last couple of days but I didn t want to tell you because I thought you would leave me. And id rather have you as a friend than not in my life at all! Lilly you don t know how much you mean to me I would die for u! I would die without you!. Mile! How could I ever leave u! I am mad about you! A big smile upon to grow on mileys face I m so happy you feel this way its the best feeling in the world knowing this. Miley moved her face closer towards lily s and their lips where like a mm apart Miley went in for the kiss and lily kissed back like a ray of lighting. As they began to kiss very passionately I can t believe it, I never believed in the saying true love but now I do since I finally found it. You. As they both wrap their arms around each over and carried on kissing.


End file.
